


Все, что у меня есть

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Centauri, Drama, First Centauri Occupation, Gen, Narns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: зарисовка из жизни во время Первой Оккупации.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All that I have](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236383) by Ibenholt. 



> Бета: Отродье Назгула

НаʼШан родилась очень маленькой и слабой. Ее родители не думали, что она доживет до утра, но она цеплялась за жизнь со всей силой, на которую было способно ее крошечное тельце. И все же они плакали, когда она подросла, ибо лучше умереть, чем работать на центаврианскую семью.

Сначала ее взяли посудомойкой в семью Лойтто. Они принадлежали к числу мелких небогатых дворян и поэтому все время были чем-то недовольны. В браке у господина и госпожи Лойтто родился сын, который теперь служил в дворцовой гвардии и редко бывал дома, и молодая леди, вскоре после своего Дня Возвышения вышедшая замуж за мужчину, чье состояние становилось все меньше с каждым годом. Так что у них были причины для недовольства и экономии средств, и когда в доме появился новорожденный, хозяева не захотели тратить лишние деньги на новых слуг. Обычно присмотр за детьми поручали нарнам-мужчинам, ведь для них это было привычное занятие, но личный слуга хозяина, ДʼТеп, был слишком стар, поэтому кричащий сверток сунули в руки НаʼШан.

ДʼТеп научил ее, как успокоить плачущего младенца и заставить его смеяться. Леноте обожал ее, и его матери было трудно с этим смириться. Не то чтобы она проявляла какой-то особый интерес к ребенку, — она вообще мало интересовалась тем, что не приносило денег или выгоды, — но, возможно, это было проявление материнского инстинкта.

Леноте Лойтто едва исполнилось шесть лет, когда отец приказал ему поменьше торчать возле НаʼШан. Он цеплялся за ее юбку, когда она шла куда-то, и пытался помочь ей во время уборки. Он даже дерзнул спросить, почему она не сидит с ними за обеденным столом. Когда он стал называть ее «матья», что по-нарнски означало «мама», отец еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить его.

Маленький мальчик не мог понять, что он сделал не так, до тех пор, пока однажды ночью не услышал, как его мать кричит на НаʼШан.

— Ты что же, возомнила себя его матерью?! Я его выносила и родила! А ты всего лишь служанка в нашем доме!

НаʼШан ничего ей не ответила, и это только разъярило его мать еще больше.

— Это ведь ты его на это надоумила, да? Ты пытаешься отобрать его у меня, потому что у тебя нет и никогда не будет собственных детей!

Когда она ушла, Леноте заглянул в комнату. НаʼШан стучала кулаком по ладони, бормоча слова, значения которых он не понимал. Она заметила его, прежде чем ему удалось скрыться, и ее лицо смягчилось.

— Ты что-то услышал?

Он покачал головой.

НаʼШан учила его, что лгать плохо, но потом шептала ему, что иногда это делать необходимо. Она вытянула руки, и он подбежал к ней, позволив заключить себя в объятья. Она принялась водить пальцами по его тонким волосам, еще не уложенным в гребень.

Когда Леноте подрос, то начал задавать вопросы о том, о чем никто прежде не осмеливался спрашивать. Он удивлялся, почему НаʼШан вынуждена работать так много, в то время как его родители и он сам ничего не делали. Его отец на сей раз устроил ему взбучку, а потом усадил на стул и тщетно попытался объяснить разницу между хозяевами и слугами. Леноте просидел в своей комнате весь день, отказываясь от еды. НаʼШан принесла ему все его любимые блюда, но он ни к чему не прикоснулся, только смотрел на еду, прищурив заплывший от удара глаз.

— Ешь сама, — сказал он. — Тебе это нужнее, чем мне.

НаʼШан поблагодарила его, но к еде не притронулась.

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать лет, родители отослали его в Академию. Кто-то считал, что они торопятся, но его отец надеялся, что там из него сделают мужчину, который будет думать о чем-то более важном, нежели благополучие собственных слуг, например, о будущем республики.

НаʼШан укладывала его сумки и чемоданы, добавляя одежду и книги, но никак не могла закончить сборы. То его прическа была недостаточно аккуратной из-за выбившейся пряди, то обнаруживалось пятно грязи на щеке, то ему нужно было надеть шарф на шею. Когда он наконец был готов к отъезду, она обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. Он обещал ей писать письма, но она попросила его не делать этого. У него и без этого будет много дел.

Когда Леноте уехал, обстановка в доме стала более мрачной. ДʼТеп заболел, а хозяин и хозяйка все время отсутствовали, нанося визиты друзьям или посещая балы и вечеринки. НаʼШан проводила все дни, делая свою работу и выполняя обязанности ДʼТепа, невзирая на его протесты. Но в основном она спала или беседовала с другими слугами. Лето пролетело быстро, но зима казалась бесконечной.

Однажды, когда болезнь ДʼТепа обострилась с новой силой, НаʼШан пришлось ухаживать за ним. Его тело подвело его, и, судя по жару, болезнь походила на центаврианскую лихорадку, из-за которой его приходилось поить каждые полчаса. Эта болезнь никогда не длилась долго, но была досадной помехой для него и его хозяина. Однажды НаʼШан кормила его супом. Они уже по многу раз говорили обо всем, и наконец она упомянула о скором возвращении Леноте.

— Я знаю.

Он дышал прерывисто, и она дала ему еще ложку супа.

— Интересно посмотреть, будет ли он относиться к тебе так же, как и до своего отъезда. Должно быть, в Академии его научили, как обращаться с нарнами.

Она выскребла ложкой остатки супа со дна тарелки.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ты что, совсем дура? Мы счастливчики, что живем в этой семье. Никто не бьет нас, никто не морит голодом, и у нас есть теплые постели.

— Не понимаю.

— У моих прежних хозяев слуг кормили только раз в день, а спали мы на полу в пыльной комнате, которой никто не пользовался. Если бы я там заболел, то от меня бы быстро избавились.

— Леноте никогда бы так с нами не поступил.

— Конечно, он так и поступит. Ведь он центаврианин, вылитый отец и мать. Ты слепа, потому что слишком сильно любишь его.

— Нет. Он…

— Знаешь, сколько детей я вынянчил за свою жизнь? Я растил и любил их как своих, но только для того, чтобы они оскорбляли и унижали меня, когда вырастали. Мне нужно было предупредить тебя раньше, но я не думал, что ты окажешься такой упрямой и глупой. Леноте такой же, как и остальные. Когда он вернется домой, то уже будет совсем взрослым и захочет себя проявить. Ожидай пощечины вместо приветствия, НаʼШан, а не поцелуя.

НаʼШан забрала тарелку и ушла. Он что-то крикнул ей вослед, но она не стала слушать.

Она не хотела верить ему, но он был ее другом и ни разу не давал повода усомниться в своих словах. НаʼШан была молода, и у нее почти не было опыта жизни вне дома Лойтто. Мысль о том, что можно спать на голом полу и есть только раз в день, вызывала у нее дрожь. Возможно, он был прав, но говорить так грубо о мальчике, который, несмотря на запреты своих родителей, помогал им во время жатвы или при уборке, было жестоко.

Сомнения и страх раздирали ее душу. Она стала бояться его возвращения. Что, если он вернется похожим на своего отца в молодости? Высокомерным нетерпеливым пьяницей? Что, если он и в самом деле ударит ее, когда вернется? Вдруг он привезет с собой друзей, перед которыми захочет похвастаться тем, как умело может командовать слугами? Она топила эти страхи в воспоминаниях о ребенке, величайшей радостью которого были игры в саду.

Спустя пять месяцев Леноте вернулся домой. Уже было поздно, и он никого не предупредил о своем приезде, так что не ожидал какого-либо празднования или того, что кто-то его встретит. Он проскользнул в дом, бросив сумку в своей комнате, и снова спустился на первый этаж. Свет горел только на кухне, откуда доносился шум воды и звон стекла. Он бесшумно прокрался туда, снял жилет, нашел фартук и встал рядом с НаʼШан. Она подняла глаза и чуть не выронила то, что держала в руках, увидев долговязого юношу, который вытирал только что помытую ею тарелку. Он был выше ее почти на голову. Потом он принялся вытирать ножи и вилки и укладывать их на место. Повернулся к ней и широко улыбнулся:

— Привет, матья.

Она почувствовала, что на глаза навернулись слезы. Маленький мальчик, которого она вырастила, радостно разговаривал с ней, напевая за работой. Он рассказал ей об Академии и друзьях, которые появились у него во время учебы. У одного из друзей была красивая сестра, и он собирался встретиться с ней в скором времени. Он не замечал, что НаʼШан едва отвечает на его вопросы. Но наконец он подошел к ней и попросил сесть. И тогда она разрыдалась. Испугавшись, Леноте присел перед ней на корточки.

— НаʼШан, не плачь! Что я сделал такого? Если это из-за меня, то я прошу прощения!

— Нет, дитя мое, я вовсе не расстроена.

— Тогда что стряслось? Почему ты плачешь?

— Просто приятно видеть, что я хоть в чем-то не ошиблась.

Леноте не понял, что она имела в виду, но все равно обнял ее.


End file.
